Modern Japans true evil
by Don'tKillKenny
Summary: After a mishap with the shikon jewel, Inuyasha and his gang along with Sesshomaru and his gang all get sent and trapped in modern japan where they go to jail, labs, and foster homes! Will they escape?
1. Default Chapter

Modern Japans true evil

Authors note: This is my first fic and I'm not sure whether it's good or not. Please review they don't have to be good. Please enjoy. Jaken rocks!

Summary: This is my first fic k? It's basically what I think would happen if Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and their gang got sent to Kagome's time. Involves attack of social workers, going to the pound, and being arrested. PLEASE REVIEW!

Kagome couldn't believe it. Within 5 minutes of attempting to make a treaty between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru they were already killing each other. It's always so annoying for her. She has to try and break them up, run away, be pushed to the ground, sit Inuyasha and try to stop Sesshomaru from doing his freaky laugh. The feudal era was so frustrating. Why did she even go there. Then she remembered the shikon jewel and Naraku. She then remembered the shikon jewel and how it could grant any wish. She wished Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could stop fighting. Then, a strange light came from the bottle that she kept the shikon jewels in. Oh no, this wasn't going to be good.

The light became so bright. She couldn't see what was going on around her. She heard some people screaming "pervert" and then a huge slap. After

"I swear! It's this damned hand!" She just shook her head and figured she was hallucinating. She then heard Shippo say

"Hey? What's that pretty light?"

Her eyes opened wide (she thought they did anyways) and she felt dizzy and fainted.

When she woke up, she was in her bed in her time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's POV

Okay, what is going on? Was it all just a dream? Oh well. Better get ready for school. Huh, my alarms not ringing. I must be up early for once. That's always good. What time is it? WHAT! IT CAN'T BE NOON? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? AND SINCE WHEN DO I SWEAR? (Really, in the series she never swears.)

She got up and realized she was already in her uniform. She ran downstairs as fast as she could and saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken all asleep or unconscious. She saw her mom walk in with a tray full of soups. Kagome ran up to her mom bumping her almost across the room. The soups went flying and went all over Inuyasha. He woke up right away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHO'S TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"Oh my, I'll go make more soups I guess."

"Oh, hey Kagome, since when were we in your time? I thought I was killing Sesshomaru. He looked beside him and saw his hated older brother unconscious on his knee just laying there.

"Hey! Get the hell off me you bastard!"

He punched Sesshomaru and then he was awake to, and his eyes were glowing red. He was mad. Oh no.

"You BASTARD! This is another one of your tricks huh? I won't go easy on you this time Inuyasha! You're dead now!"  
"Wanna bet? I'd like to see you try."

This was going no where. Rin then woke up in a really cute way, rubbing her eyes a bit. Rin asked

"Lord Sesshomaru what happened? Rin was hit in the head by that mean monk and his staff. Can you kill him?"

Sesshomaru then noticed the big bruise on her eye. He was even madder now. That monk dared hurt his Rin?

Miroku then woke up synchronized with Sango and noticed where his hand was. He was happy. Who knows how long his hand had been there. He let out a 'heh heh' and then put his hand over his mouth with his other hand. From the looks of it Sango hadn't even realized his hand was there. Sango looked confused and saw where his hand was.

"YOU PERVERT! WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN!"

Very quickly, there was an unconscious Miroku with a blue hand mark on his face. Kagome just shook her head. It probably wasn't a dream. Everyone was in character that was for sure.

After Jaken woke up in Buyos bed next to Shippo and Kilala and they were all hugging each other. It was cute until Jaken attempted to beat them up and got beat up himself. Everyone was awake, now it was time to figure out what was going on.

Kagome asked everyone

"Is this a dream?"

Sota walked up to her and pinched her as hard as he could.

"OW! What was that for you little brat!"

She then realized he was helping her and noticed everyone was still there.

Inuyasha's POV

What is going on? Why are we in Kagome's time? How come everyone's here? Why can't any of these idiots tell these aren't rhetorical questions? Figures that Miroku is groping Sango already. Sesshomaru is prepared to kill Miroku for hurting Rin. Everything seems normal except for the fact that Jaken is attempting to kill Shippo. That's the only thing that's slightly wrong.

Mrs. Higurashi soon came out with more bowls of soup for the large dysfunctional gang. Inuyasha took it and nearly inhaled it. Rin ate fast too. Sango took the offer appreciating it and slapped Miroku for asking Mrs. Higurashi to bear his children (idiot). She was short a couple of bowls so she tried to have Jaken, Shippo, and Kilala share. Sesshomaru just refused and said "I don't eat human food." That's when she got really confused.

After When Sota found out that Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older brother, he started showing him all of his toys. Sesshomaru just played along until he got up and left. Sota felt sad after that and decided to see what Miroku was like. He showed Miroku his army toys and then some of Kagome's Barbie's. That's when Sota decided to leave out of fear.

Sota started to talk to Rin and showed her how to play soccer.

"Come on Rin, it's easy. You just can't touch the ball with your hands. You can only kick and you try to get it into my net, okay?"

"Okay…"

CRASH!

They then heard Grandpa yelling "No! My medicine! That's the fourth time this week!"

They kept on playing further away, until the ball hit Rin in the head.

"OW! Rin keeps on getting hit for some strange reason."

Poor Rin who I'm torturing got called in to the house by Kagome. She handed Rin a cute outfit with a pink shirt that had a purple flower in the middle. She also had a pair of small jeans with flowers all along the sides.

Sesshomaru was handed a black tank top with a skull on it with a pair of black jeans.

Sango got a black and pink t-shirt with a black and pink mini-skirt (I just thought black and pink was her style, and I've used to many jeans already.)

Miroku got a dark blue hoodie and pants (?).

Inuyasha got a pink spaghetti strap (just kidding)/ he actually got a red t-shirt and black pants with a black and red cap.

"I gave you all modern day clothes but I still don't want any of you to go outside because you'll get in trouble k?" Kagome asked sternly.

"K" Everyone else replied back.

Rin walked away and then outside to pick flowers in the garden, Shippo went outside to find acorns, Inuyasha to find ninja food, Jaken to watch Rin, Sango to explore and Miroku to hit on Sango.

Kagome who felt completely ignored pulled everybody back in and went to school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour later, Kagome was fast asleep in class.

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up." Her friend Yuri was ordering her.

"Huh? What?" Kagome responded in a drowsy voice.

"Well I'm glad you decided to rejoin us in geometry Ms. Higurashi. Would you mind answering the question on the board for us." Her boring math teacher said in a dead tone.

Kagome had no idea what was going on. She looked at the board and had no idea what it said.

Meanwhile, back at Kagome's house…

"HEY! WHO THREW THAT BALL AT ME!"

"Sorry Rin, I'll be more careful next time."

Shippo was then running for his life from Rin who was getting seriously pissed off with always getting hit. She had a total of a black eye, 2 bruises on each arm, 4 on each leg and felt sad (I swear, I don't hate Rin, I need her to have bruises for later on in the story k). Sesshomaru was also getting pissed.

"Hey Buyo! Get back here! UGH!" Sota was getting visibly pissed with Buyo always wandering off. That's when Buyo ran out the door and off the shrine grounds. Some way to spend his day off! Sota ran out the house to chase Buyo. Rin followed, then Sesshomaru, then Jaken, then Kirara, then Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha. That was the very long order that they left the house (PLEASE SOME1 SHOW ME HOW TO MAKE CHAPTERS! IM BEGGING U).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was feeling sort of nervous coming home from school. She knows how whenever you make a wish on the Shikon jewel shards, it finds a way to screw it up completely. She could only hope they didn't leave the house. Sure, they were dressed up in modern day clothes (except for Shippo and Jaken, who she would kill if they left the house.)

"Kagome, what's on your mind?" The first friend asked.

"Yeah, you've been lost in thought all day, like you're worried." (Second friend)

Is there a chance that your disease will come back?" (Third)

Then they all backed away from her nervously.

"No, it's not that, I just have to go home right away that's all."

Then all her friends moaned and left her, after they reminded her that there was a huge science test tomorrow.

"WHAT! NO WAIT! COME BACK HERE!"

By that time they were already gone, until to her luck Hojo came by with a gift for her.

"Hey Kagome, here, this will help cure your sickness."

"Uh, thanks. Hey, can you help me with the science test tomorrow."

"Sure. Lets go photocopy my notes. Can't be out to long cause you need to rest up."

Stupid Hojo was so naïve. They left to photocopy the notes. She was sure they were all being good and stayed in the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God! You told him that! Some way to dump him!" A plastic from Kagome's school and mindless drone to Ivira, Kasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, you showed him! But, what did he do to you again?" Nania, the other mindless drone said.

"Oh, his eyes were green and that was plain freaky." Ivira answered in a bubbly tone.

Nania and Kasha just looked at each other in a 'Why are we hanging out with her' look.

"Ooo, pretty girls from Kagome's village." Miroku said excitedly and walked up to them right away.

"Miroku, NO! They might not be used to hearing some stranger asking them if they'll bear your children. MIROKU!" Sango said being completely ignored.

Miroku walked up to them and started flirting to keep Sango slightly pleased. Ivira was flirting back. When that happened Miroku went right in between Kasha and Nania and groped them. They were screaming at that point.

Ivira giggled and said "Oh come on! He's just joking around. Maybe he's that pervert in our class, Moriku's older brother.

Miroku was sort of surprised that Ivira was sticking up for him, and that there was someone in their class who had almost the exact same name as him. Maybe it was a reincarnation. He'll deal with that later.

"Besides, it's not like he's going to ask us to bear his children." Ivira added.

Miroku let go of Nania and Kasha and went over to Ivira. Nanias blonde hair was sticking up almost as if she was a cat. Kasha stayed mostly calm, but hid behind Nania.

"Would you do me the honors of bearing my children." Miroku asked Ivira.

"Haha" She responded nervously, "You're kidding right?"

"Of course not. Why would I joke about a matter as serious as that."

Knowing plastics, she over exaggerated and started screaming for someone to save her from the evil man who wanted to rape her, Miroku, as she claimed.

"Hey, calm down, please. Miroku asks every pretty girl he sees if she'll bear his children. Please don't go crazy." Sango said in a slightly frustrated tone holding onto Iviras hands tightly, not noticing Ivira was being slightly hurt.

"PLEASE HELP ME! I'M BEING ATTACKED NOW!"

"Huh?" Sango replied confused.

That's when the police officer came and arrested Miroku and Sango.

"This is all your fault Miroku." Sango said as the entered the back seat of the car.

Miroku apologized and then when the car started moving so fast, taking them to the station, they were amazed at how fast the car was moving.

"Excuse me kind sire, could you tell me what this incredible way of transportation is called?" Miroku asked amazed.

"Don't play dumb with me."

Miroku and Sango just shrugged at each other and sat there waiting to find out what will happen to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH NO! I've lost Lord Sesshomaru! What will I do now!" Jaken said freaking out.

"Oh, calm down. You'll find him. Besides, Kirara and I are the only ones who have the right to be getting scared. We might be trapped spending the whole afternoon with you." Shippo said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Yes, I know, but, HEY WAIT A MINUTE"

Shippo was snickering at what he just heard. Kirara mewed in a laughing way as well. Jaken was plain annoyed.

Everyone around them was just standing there staring at them. But really, who wouldn't. The strange short trio of a kid with a tail and animal feet, a talking toad, and a two tailed cat. Who wouldn't stare at that.

Shippo stopped and saw a dog mask just laying by a dumpster. It looked so weird and real and was made of a strange material to him, called rubber. Shippo went over to it and put it on. It was so cool! He couldn't wait to find Kagome. That's when it occurred to him. Where were they?

Just then a truck came up and some men in strange uniforms with nets came out.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Kirara walked over to the strange man to examine him, until she was trapped under a net.

Shippo ran to her rescue until he was captured as well. Shippo made signs at Jaken to save him, so Jaken, trying to be heroic, ran over to him, until he was caught as well.

"Don't worry little fellas, you'll all find great new homes soon." One of the strange men said.

They all struggled as they were placed in cages by many other barking and meowing animals. Where were they going?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was walking next to the bruised Rin to wherever the wind would take them (I just felt like saying that). Rin singing with her cute little kid voice and skipping. Sesshomaru was still annoyed at how badly hurt she had been getting due to other people. Speaking of people, why was everyone staring at them? He decided to keep on walking, minding his own business while everyone was staring at Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we. And where is Master Jaken?"

"I don't know, and I'm not picking up his scent anywhere either. Oh well."

One person then pulled out a strange rectangular shaped thing with a window and many buttons on it and started pushing them, then talking about the strange duo. Within ten minutes, a truck appeared. Some people walked out to confirm if what they had heard was true. They then walked up to Sesshomaru and Rin.

They asked "Are you this poor abused child's parent?"

"Hhhmmm?"

"Well, are you? If you are, you most likely are a bad influence and you beat her."

"I guess you can call me her father."

"You should be arrested and killed." The person said in a teary voice.

Sesshomaru didn't know what arrested meant, but definitely knew killed. He was offended. So he shot back by punching the man. Suddenly there was a strange feeling going through him. It was strong enough to make him go down to the ground paralyzed. The people then ran and took his Rin.

As the car drove away, Sesshomaru got up and ran after the van at rapid speed.

**Authors note**: Thanks for reading this part of the story! I'll update soon. Please can someone tell me how to make chapters.


	2. Double, double, toil and trouble

Modern Japans true evil

Authors note: I'd like to thank 2 ppl. PureKatPrincess who showed me how to make chapters. As you could tell, I didn't know how to make them before. I'd also like to thank Ravenrockstheworld because she is helping me write the second chapter. Jaken is the best! Same with the plastics. RRTW thinks they are the funniest characters.

Before, Sesshomaru was tazzzered (we don't know how to spell it) in an effort to get Rin back from social services who took her away. Miroku and Sango were arrested for raping and attacking the plastic Ivira. Inuyasha and Sota are searching for Buyo. Jaken, Shippo, and Kirara were taken to the pound. Please keep enjoying. Kagome is with Hojo and doesn't know that they even left the house.

Inuyasha and Sota were searching for Buyo still.

"Where is that stupid cat of yours Sota? It's almost as stupid as Kagome."

"Wow, you must really like Kagome."

"What makes you say that?" Inuyasha said in a defensive, surprised, nervous and higher pitched than normal.

"You're always being mean to her. You're always mean to her. She's always thinking about you. You love each other it's obvious."

There was an awkward silence.

"Lets just find your stupid cat already."

"HEY! There he is! Buyo! Come here!"

"Hey Buyo? What are you doing here? You should be in the house." Kagome said walking out of the library.

"Hey Sis! You caught Buyo. YAY!"

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be in the house!"

"Yeah, I know, but your stupid cat left and everyone else went anyways."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, they all went their separate ways."

Kagome did an anime fall.

"Hey Kagome. Do you know him?" he said pointing at Inuyasha. He didn't know he was being completely ignored. "Are you dating him?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Kagome responded in an uncaring about that topic way. She was still freaking out about everyone leaving the house. Sadly enough she has no idea what they had gotten themselves into.

Sesshomaru was still in hot pursuit of the strange way of transportation that took away his Rin. As soon as he got right beside the 'van' he rammed into it. It didn't knock over, but almost did. It was high speed chase.

Inside, Rin was screaming for her Lord Sesshomaru to come save her.

"Don't worry. You're going to a much better place. He won't get you. That demon will stay away from you forever." The social worker said in a reassuring voice. Rin started to cry.

"I WANT to stay with that demon. He saved my life after my parents died. And after I died too! He resurrected me!"

That's when the social worker thought he did brain damage to the poor child.

"Poor, poor thing. We'll get you to a hospital after this. Don't worry. That evil man that did brain damage to you won't hurt you anymore. I promise that you'll have a much better home with the Uta family. Many other children have been saved by this family."

"I don't want to be saved. I want to stay with Lord Sesshomaru!"

"He forced you to call him Lord? Does he starve you?"

"NO! I get hungry a lot but he gives me food when I am! He's not my father but he's a good person! Let me out of here!"

"He is an evil man and he is your father,"

"He's not! My father was killed by bandits!"

Social Workers POV

Maybe she made up fantasies for herself to believe he wasn't her father. The poor thing was driving herself insane.

End POV

They then arrived at the Uta house. They left into the house and met the Uta family.

"Hello there, my new sweet little angel! I'm your mother. I know you must have had a very rough life but we'll make it all better." The woman with short blonde hair, an apron and in a pink flower polka dot shirt said. It was like your scary stereotypical housewife.

"I'm afraid of her!" Rin started crying more.

"Oh don't worry. Most of your brothers and sisters were. Your just new here."

She was then introduced to her 'father'. He was a freaky stereotypical husband. They were all afraid of him too. After, all of her brothers and sisters. There were seven. The social worker explained everything to the parents. They all felt sorry for her. But they thought that Sesshomaru wasn't close. Oh, but how wrong they were. They forgot that windows existed.

Meanwhile, at the pound, they had all been locked up in cages. Except for Jaken who was put in a tank. That's when Jaken screamed

"HEY! You can't put me in here! I am the faithful squire of the Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Hey the toad can talk!"

"Mommy, I want that one!" A little boy with a 'frogs rule' shirt on said.

Everyone was crowding around Jaken. Hoping to adopt or observe him. Jaken sort of liked all the attention he was getting. He like attention, but he didn't usually get it. All eyes were on him until Shippo took of the mask and started to talk too. Then it was half and half.

A scientist then walked up to Jaken. He had huge thick glasses and a white lab coat. He said

"I'll pay you $5000 for the toad and fox boy."

"That is a very tempting offer, but the mask was a fake. Who do we know the tail isn't fake either?" The sloppy, fat animal control guy said.

So, they decided to try and pull the feet and tail off. It didn't work. Everyone was even more amazed until Jaken started to sing to get their attention back. Actually, he didn't sound all that bad. He sounded like your stereotypical hill billy folk singer.

"I'll pay $6000 for the fox boy, folk singer toad and two tailed cat." The scientist nerd reoffered.

Everyone then looked at Kirara. The humane society excepted and they were going to have continuous tests run on them. They might be dangerous though, like animal cruelty. Will they be saved?

Miroku and Sango were just placed in their jail cells, right next to each other.

"Miroku, you truly are an idiotic pervert. You're a monk, I thought that you were supposed to be holy, not lecherous."

"I know, I'm sorry. Perhaps I should ask were we are. Excuse me."

The police man with a pot belly and a chubby face obviously trying the subway diet just flicked an eye at him. It was your regular jail.

"Yeah what you good for nothing rapist? What do you want?"

"Where are we?"

"They said you played dumb in the car too. You're in jail, idiot." The sloppy police man who was also bald went back to eating his sub.

"Jail? What the heck is that?" Miroku asked confused.

"Where crooks like you are put. What else?"

"K, pretty boy, time to go to court now. Same with you." Another police officer took Sango and Miroku to court.

In court

WHAM WHAM WHAM. Court ajured. Criminals, what do you plead (?).

"Innocent!" Sango replied right away.

Miroku who wasn't to sure said

"Uhhh, guilty?"

"Innocent you moron!" Sango said sort of subtley while elbowing him very hard.

"Innocent." Miroku snapped up.

"Very well then." The judge said in a deep tone. He had a low voice, was bald and had a black goatee. "Witnesses?"

Ivira went up first. She had a water bottle and she splashed some water on her face and started doing over-acting sobbing. She had blackish-green hair and green eyes. She had a nice body though. That was her trade mark at school.

"I-I- I was trying to be nice to him because he said he was lost so I like, decided to help him out and he dragged me into an alley and tried to rape me. I broke free and then his friend, the girl, decided to attack me to help him out. It was so TRAGIC!" She continued sobbing like crazy. The jury slightly doubted her with her over acting but they figured that she was only slightly dramatizing it. She was a teenager.

"Next witness" the judge called.

Kasha then walked up to the stand.

"All that happened was the guy groped Nania and me, then asked Ivira to bear his children. That's it!" she said in a kiddish voice. They could tell she wasn't exactly the smartest person who ever lived.

"Last witness." Nania then walked up while Kasha skipped off the stand with her kiddish light auburn ponytail swishing back and forth.

"What Kasha said was like, all true. Then the girl tried to calm Ivira down by grabbing onto her wrists. Maybe she slightly hurt her but that's it, okay? Now can I go get my manicure."

Court was then over and they were innocent. Until……

Kagome ran home to her house to see if at least one of them was still there. When she got home, sure enough, no one was there. She couldn't believe it. How could she be so stupid? It was the Shikon jewel shards that brought them into this era. The shikon jewel always find ways to screw the wish. Especially if you didn't mean for it to come true.

"Kagome! Come watch this! The news is on! And everyone is on it!" Sota yelled surprised.

"Many strange events are happening today. A man who horribly beat his daughter started to chase a van like a dog to get her back. He even jumped on the roof. We'll continue with that story after. Also, we have found a little boy with a fox tail and fox legs in a pound with a talking, walking, folk singing toad and a two tailed cat! Last, but not least, a rape and attack found to be fake at city hall."

It showed all their pictures! This was awful! They managed to get themselves into this much trouble already. They were spread all across the city? Would she be able to get to all of them?

Authors note: Well, we hoped you liked that chapter, and the plastics. Please review but if you don't, thanks for taking the time to read it! Ciao!


	3. Follow up on evil

Modern Japan's true evil

Chapter 3

AN: Yeah, I know, finally an update! YAY! I've been way too caught up in all my other stories so yeah, sorry. Also, I've been having lots of trouble with school because I go to some school where they give lots of homework assignments every night, and my Math teacher isn't quite the best for that. Hey, sorry and story rhyme! Anyways, please enjoy, sorry, I know the last few chapters have been kind of weird because I've been hyper every time I've written them. Please review if you want. Jaken rocks!

Kagome stood in horror at the screen. She didn't know how she could be so stupid as to let them be free like that. Knowing most of them, they probably didn't care what the consequences were about wandering around free like that. She just hoped she could race around the city to catch them all on time. But, would she be able too?

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

With Sesshomaru and Rin

"I want Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin still complained, but wasn't wailing nearly as much.

"Calm down now. I understand that he did awful things to you and you won't have to worry about him harming you in any way any longer. The bad man is gone." The strange woman said with a freaky smile on her face, which made Rin scream even more. She had never been so frightened in her life! Rin was starting to doubt that Sesshomaru was coming for her. Would he abandon her like that?

Things were getting doubtful in her mind until mysteriously, one of the windows shattered. Happiness started to flow over Rin's depression as she knew that Sesshomaru was the only one who would do that. He was going to save her any minute. Rin started to count out loud, waiting for him. The poor Foster Parents thought she was crazy! The other kids decided just to count with her and the poor parents had no idea what to do.

"37-38-39-40" Rin was starting to get slightly worried at how much she had counted. She thought he would come at 50 at the most. Kagome taught Rin how to count and said that it would help her keep her patience. It was just making it worst. Everything was going crazy. The broken window scared the dog, all the kids were counting at very high numbers that the parents had no idea they could even count too! In the blink of an eye (felt like saying that), Sesshomaru had the father's throat.

"Put me down, please, I can't breathe!" The father said muffled, but Sesshomaru understood what he was trying to say.

"I do believe that that is the point." Sesshomaru said coolly, not minding the fainting wife or the horrified children and social workers, or the giggling Rin. It seemed that at times she enjoyed seeing people who made her suffer by Lord Sesshomaru getting revenge for her. It was obvious that's why he was doing it, but he never really let that show.

Before anyone could do anything, Sesshomaru had that same strange sensation going through his body like he did at that street, or whatever it was called. He had once again, been tazored. The same emotional social worker was struggling to help the poor man who didn't really do anything that was trapped in Sesshomaru's grasp. Sadly, that only made the grip tighter. Not only was the social worker emotional, but he was an idiot. It took him a while to realize that he really wasn't helping, so he just stopped. Luckily, that made Sesshomaru's grasp let go and he was having some trouble getting up. His body felt sort of numb, and Sesshomaru didn't usually get that feeling. The father was on the floor unconscious (yeah, I know, I'm not really nice towards the poor freaky parents in this story.)

As soon as Sesshomaru could move again, he immediately grabbed Rin and ran, but didn't quite notice the other thing that grabbed onto him.

Sesshomaru had been running for about ten minutes and got relatively far away from the home.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for saving me!" Rin said gleefully. She knew her Lord would come through for her.

"It's okay, lets go." Sesshomaru said coolly, as he then walked away at his regular slow easy-going pace. That was until he heard a cry coming from his fur pelt. Sesshomaru was wide eyed for a moment and looked in horror at what it was. There, was an adorable (in my view, not Sesshomaru's) toddler whining for him to go faster again. What was he going to do with the kid?

To Miroku and Sango

The court finished and Miroku and Sango had been let free. Sango wasn't looking forward to having to go back in there again any time soon.

"Well, thanks to both of you lovely ladies, I have been set free. Take this as a token of my appreciation. Will one of you consider bearing my children?" Miroku said simply, not yet learning that it wasn't a good question to ask speaking that he was just let out of jail for 'rape.' And even worse, somehow his hands managed to find their ways to their, areas. They both screamed.

"We were wrong, get him!" Nania said in a high freaked out hissing voice.

"Well, maybe we could try letting him have a chance. There still is that possibility that he's from a different culture." Kasha said simply, completely forgetting about the hand on her rear end.

"Yes, maybe you could give him another chance." Said a teenage voice from the stands. Miroku had no idea who he was.

"Shut up Moriku! You aren't the one getting groped by some random stranger! Why don't you just go back to your loser girlfriend, who always gives you what you deserve of a good slap, and leave us alone, PLEASE!" Nania was getting really frustrated.

Miroku's POV

So, that's my reincarnation, well, I suppose he is handsome like I am. It's strange that we look exactly the same and are wearing the exact same clothes. It's like seeing a duplicate of me. That's very interesting.

End POV

The guards and Sango stood there staring at the scene before them. The guards were completely dumfounded that Miroku had been slapped who knows how many times and Kasha, who wasn't the smartest person ever, was just standing there casually talking to someone who looked exactly like the pervert in the middle. Sango looked like she was sort of used to it. The guards decided just to let Sango go and leave Miroku in the jail. What else could they do because she seemed innocent, yet they probably couldn't trust him, so they left him on bail for $1000 because also, he hadn't totally done anything wrong, had he? Was he going to get out and is Kagome going to be able to get $1000 for Miroku?

To Shippo, Kirara and Jaken

Jaken stared in fascination around him. They were in white rooms with lots of interesting gadgets and such. Shippo did the same and started to toy around with something that said 'DO NOT TOUCH', but he couldn't read yet. Before he knew it, the machine had broke down.

"NO! BAD FOX HUMAN! DON'T TOY AROUND WITH MY MACHINES BECAUSE YOU'LL BREAK THEM LIKE YOU JUST DID!" The scientist was going crazy. Before he could do anything else, Kirara was playing around on some other machine that was very fragile while Jaken was beating up some machine that had caught his robes. The scientist wasn't totally sure what to do.

"YOU STUPID CAT DON'T PLAY ON THAT! YOU TALKING TOAD STOP HITTING THAT!"

"I TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE EXCEPT LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken exclaimed back at him, enraged that the strange man dare insult his Lord. The scientist wasn't sure whether taking all of them was such a good idea. He decided to put them all into cages, or tried to. Shippo thought he was playing a game that Kagome called tag and decided to run away, and Kirara followed Shippo. Jaken just hit him on the head with the staff of two heads because he refused to allow some disgraceful human to overpower him and imprison him. What was he going to do with them and will Kagome come save them, or Sesshomaru with the little kid?

(Okay, one last thing, I'm really sorry I made this chapter sort of short and that last part with Jaken, Kirara and Shippo. I promise my next chapter will be longer.


End file.
